Naruto- The Orange Bolt of Konoha
by XoSpectator4
Summary: What if you had the power to break the sound barrier with a mere skip? If you could run across an ocean in 1 minute flat or create whirlwinds with your hands, what would you do? This story shows what happens when Naruto of the city of Konoha, Japan, gains super speed. And becomes...The Bolt.


In the large city of Konoha, just past Tokyo, a streak of orange blurs through the streets. It makes it way through the traffic in a nano second and continues onward, heading up the side of a large building and then down the other side in a split second. To the public eye, its an orange streak of lightning. But this is a lot more than that.

 **You see that streak right there? Thats me? I know it sounds crazy but it really is. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. When I was a baby, only 9 months old, my parents were killed by something impossible. It was a demon, named the Nine Tails. It was called the Nine Tails because it could move at amazing speeds and it left a trail of nine orange and black streaks in its trail. I never learned why it killed them...But i dedicated the past 23 years to finding out. I spent years, living with my foster father/former business partner of my father, Hiashi and his daughters , Hinata and Hanabi and also studied to become a forensic scientist. My dad had a large company that specialized in technology and even provided the KPD (Konoha Police Department) with gadgets to use during investigations. They were basically the citys biggest trust. When he died, he left all of his money to me but I could only recieve it once I married. I know its strange but I can see where he's coming from. He wants me to be prepared and I couldn't be more thankful. Another thing left by my parents, these odd whisker like tattoos on my face. It was sometimes tradition to tattoo some form of symbol onto a childs face, hence why my buddy Kiba has two red triangles on his. They are meant to show pride and great strength. But enough about that. Back to the streak situation. Ya see this all happened two months ago.**

 _ **TWO MONTHS PRIOR**_

Naruto sits in his lab at the KPD. He stares out of the window into the city, taking in the sight of the vast buildings and even the small ones. He looks on at the people who walk the streets and then across the distance at a large parking lot outside an even larger building "KYUUBI labs." He smiles as he stares at the place. Suddenly the sound of thunder booms loudly as tthe dark sky gets even darker. "I forogt about the storm forecast" he says as he closes the curtain and turns on the light. He then walks over to a table holding several chemicals and lifts up a large beaker containing hard water and an erlenmeyer flask containing tricalcium phosphate. He picks up a clear glass pitcher and sets it down, before mixing the two together in it and adding three other chemicals to the mix.

The storm outside rages on and he looks up as the news plays on his television in the corner. On the news, Local Reporter Hinata Hyuga , Speaks on the opening of KYUBI Labs newwest addition: the Particle Accelerator or , PA as some liked to call it. Naruto smiles as he watches his foster sister's report. Over the years the two had grown incredibly close. She was meant to be his sister but he felt something alot more. He felt love. Not sibling love but, intimate love. The love you only feel in relationship. He then let out a breath upon remembering that he had promised his friend Kiba, who worked at KYUBI , that he would join him for a drink after they turned on the accelerator. He looks over at a clock, "7:58" And returns to his work. Soon the thunder outside becomes louder and louder. He looks over to the tv once more, though now a breaking news warning adorns the screen as the camera shows everyone outside KYUBI being rushed away from the building. The building makes a loud humming sound and the camera soon shuts off, returning to the news station where Hinata's fellow reporter, Sakura Harano carries on "Apparently there was a problem with the accelerator's core...everyone has been rushed away from the KYUBI Parking lot and has been taken to safety."

Naruto's eyes widen as he begins to hope and pray that his friends made it away safely. He walks over to his phone and calls Hinata on speed dial. The phone rings and Naruto puts it on speaker as he returns to his work. Suddenly, the window rattles as the thunder gets louder. A bolt of lightning comes crashing through the window and hits Naruto, knocking him into the chemical mix. He hits the ground, unconscious as Hinata's voice sounds off on the phone "NARUTO!? ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT WAS THAT CRASH!? NARUTO! I'M CALLING 911!"she screams.

 **After that I was in a coma for about 6 months. When I woke from it, I felt...different, like...really different. I checked out of the hospital and headed to my apartment downtown. The apartment was pretty nice, it was decorated very well. Hiashi saw fit to move me, Hinata and Hanabi into proper places. I love this place. It just felt, at home. But anyway as I made my way there, i missed the bus. So i had to walk and figured i might as well stop for a drink. I went over to a vending machine in an alley and bought a soda. As I drank and headed down the alley i tripped and began to fall, but...the ground approached slowly...really slowly. It was like it was in slow motion. I regained my composure and looked around to see everything and everyone was moving in slow motion..Except me. I ran off towards my apartment , but everything passed in a blur. I ended up in the forest outside the city instead. Thats when I realized wht happened. The lightning, the chemicals...I had gained super speed from that night.I did the only thing i could think of doing in that moment. I ran to KYUUBI labs and told Kiba.**

Kiba stared at his friend with a look of amusement as he blurred around the room, crashing a few times as he was still getting used to it. "See?! When that lightning hit me it must've done something. It definitely had to do with this...not to mention the chemicals i had mixed up." Kiba nods before spinning in his chair and staring at his friend. "The Ornage Bolt...Nah...I can think of something better...The Orange Flash? Nah...The Flash? No...too...cliche...The Bolt?"

Naruto sighs as he listens to his friend and looks towards the ground "The Bolt? Isn't that-"

Kiba cuts him off "The name of our favorite superhero, yes"

"...I guess the Bolt sounds cool...but what am I going to do?" Kiba chuckles as he watches him in his frustrated state "Um duuuh...you...are going to be"

"Oh no"

"Aaaa-"

"Nooo"

"Superhero!"

"...Dude...get real, I couldn't be a superhero...It'd take...training and...ya know...stuff...like where would I even get a suit from?"

"We could make it" a female voice sounds off. From the back area of the lab steps one of Kiba and Naruto's other friends, TenTen. "Yea...it'd look awesome dude" Kiba says as he walks over to Naruto alongside TenTen. Kiba places his hands on his shoulders "Somehow Iiiiiii'll make a herooo out of you" he sings much to the annoyance of his friends.

TenTen grabs Kiba by the ear and pulls him back to the lab basement, telling Naruto "Follow us for your measurements and then we'll get started"

Naruto simply shrugs as he follows behind "Guess I'm becoming a superhero" he says letting out a breath he had been holding in.

 **And thats how it happened...thats how I was given my amazing abilities. My very first time out on a mission could've gone alot better though.**

He recieved the suit the next day, it was mainly yellow. Yellow top with Dark yellow sleeves and orange gloves, orange boots, a Black lightning bolt logo on the center on his chest and a mask that covered most of his face, save for the mouth and bottom half of his nose. His eyes were covered by a specil translucent mesh material which made them appear orange. As he ran he emitted yellow and orange bolts of electric energy, something that Kiba found to be perfect as it went with his suit.

Naruto thinks back to three days after he recieved his abilities. He was training to get used to them when suddenly an alarm went off on 3rd street in the Bakery near the News Station. He sped to the scene and skids to a stop, almost tripping and takes a look around seeing the building slowly going up in flames. "Okay...you can do this.." he says to pump himself up as he takes off circling the building in the hopes of removing the oxygen from the air to snuff the flame. His plan succeds and he quickly speeds into the building, seeing a few people trapped and hurt. he runs over to a child and his mother who was badly burned on the back and left leg. he grabs the two and zips out side before heading back in. Moving now at mach 5, his top speed, he saves each and everyone inside though most of them are left with serious scars and pain. A crowd forms around him slowly, with mixed reactions. Some praised him as a guardian angel while others yelled at him for not getting them out sooner.

He looks around frantically and pants, a bit tired from his speed and quickly speeds off from the crowd, returning to KYUUBI Labs. He hits Kiba's desk with a crash as he stops , panting a bit heavily. "That...could've...gone...better"

Kiba looks at him and nods "Yeah."

 _ **YUP...Hope you all enjoy this story so far.:D Please leave some positive reviews for meh.**_


End file.
